donofandomcom_no-20200214-history
PapiDimmi
thumb|PapiDimmis juleprofilbilde for 2015 thumb|Et av PapiDimmis profilbilder thumb|Redaksjonens forklaring på hvorfor PapiDimmi ble utestengt i 2014 PapiDimmi, også kalt PapíDimmi, var en Donald.no bruker kjent for å ha lurt seg til moderatorstatus og for å ha spammet i forumet. PapiDimmi ble Donald.nos første bruker til og bli IP-utestengt. [thumb|100px|[http://i.imgur.com/UGfhCTM.jpg Klikk her for å forstørre bildet]] PapiDimmi har kommet tilbake til Donald.no med mange forskjellige brukere. Før han ble utestengt for siste gang, hadde han to aktive brukere, AlternatePapi og pixelwarrior. De fleste tilgitt ham, men noen var forsatt skeptiske. Det var store krangler mellom Z og PapiDimmi på Donald.no. Z har utestengt han fra forumet flere ganger, men mange var uenige. Det har også vært store krangler mellom BIH_Pride og Z, samt. Kroken og PapiDimmi. Les mer i utgave 59 av Tralans avis, Tjen & Hør. På 17. desember 2013, kom han tilbake. Hans første tråd etter det var Hi. It's me again. (tittelen senere endret til “Hei. Det er meg igjen”). Tråden ble senere låst av Z. PapiDimmi brukte brukeren Mr.Q, som han lagde på 7. juni 2012. Etter han kom tilbake som Mr. Q, hadde han allerede brutt en rekke regler. Noen mente at han kunne få én sjanse til, mens noen mente at han ikke burde få enda flere sjanser. PapiDimmi utestengt av Redaksjonen (2014) På 19. februar 2014, ble PapiDimmi utestengt av Redaksjonen. Samme dag lagde PapiDimmi en tråd med emne “Hei..” med brukeren SluttenAvPapi, som var en ny bruker han hadde laget, der han skrev at han hadde blitt utestengt, men han visste ikke hvorfor, og han ville savne Donald.no. Det ble en svær diskusjon, og alle lurte på hvorfor PapiDimmi ble utestengt. Brukeren SluttenAvPapi ble fort utestengt av Z, men PapiDimmi forsatte å lage flere og flere brukere, men alle ble utestengt av Z. De fleste var uenige med Redaksjonen og Z, og mente at PapiDimmi hadde oppført seg ganske bra i det siste. Galaniitoluodda lagde en “klubb” samme dag som het “LA PAPIDIMMI LEVE!-klubben,” der han skrev “''En kul klubb for de som vil la Papi være på Dono! Det stod egentlig ‘La elva leve.’ Det var en protest mot et kraftverk ved Kautokeinoelva. Endret bare bittelitt på bildet''” med dette bildet. 7 medlemmer ble med i klubben og var enig med Gala at PapiDimmi skulle få bli på Donald.no. Daniel.m.g. sa ironisk at han ville la PapiDimmi leve, men han ville ikke la PapiDimmi være på Donald.no. Samme dag, noen timer etterpå, lagde BIH_Pride en tråd som het “Ikke fornøyd med donald.no! Dette var dråpen!” der han klaget over forskjellsbehandlig og at det var alfor mye krangling. Han skrev også at han ville ha et svar på hvorfor PapiDimmi ble utestengt. Han ville at folk skulle “signere” (altså bli med på hans lille opplegg). 15 folk har signert, og var enig med BIH_Pride at Donald.no var blitt ødelagt, og at det er for mye forskjellsbehandling og krangling, og at vi må ha svar på hvorfor PapiDimmi ble utestengt. 20. februar 2014 var PapiDimmi tilbake igjen med en ny bruker, AIternatePapi, som er lik hans forrige, aktive bruker som ble utestengt av Red, AlternatePapi, bare at den nye brukeren har en stor i''' istedenfor en liten '''L. Hans første innlegg med den brukeren var en tråd med emne “Hei igjen” hvor han skriver at han forsatt vil ha svar på hvorfor han ble utestengt, og han ikke vil være uten Dono. thumb|PapiDimmis første profilbildet på den første Paper_Dimentio brukeren Beklagelser PapiDimmi har siden gjentatte ganger beklaget for det han gjorde. Dette kom spesielt i søkelyset da han tilegnet seg administratorrettigheter på Donald.no Wiki. En av beklagelsene publiserte han på sin egen wikiaside i mars 2016: Alle brukere han har laget (og brukt som hovedbruker) #Aller første bruker (på gamle Donald.no) (fra 2008 til 2010):' Donald Duck ole sol ' #Andre bruker (på nye Donald.no) (fra 2010 til 2011):' Lord_Nonstop' #Tredje bruker (fra 2011 - 2012): Paper_Dimentio #Fjerde bruker (fra 2012 - 27. juni 2012):' Wii_U' #Femte bruker (fra 30. juni 2012 - ukjent): DemiGomez #Sjette bruker (fra 2012 - 2012): Sjokoladetomat #Syvende bruker (fra 6. januar 2013 - 11. mars 2013): PapiDimmi #Åttende bruker (fra 17. desember 2013 - ukjent): [http://www.donald.no/default.aspx?section=profile&user=Mr.Q Mr.Q] #Niende bruker (fra 26. januar 2014 - 2014) [http://www.donald.no/default.aspx?section=profile&user=AlternatePapi AlternatePapi] Komplett liste over alle brukere han har laget på Donald.no Viktig info: Oppdatering: Når jeg sier “finnes” og “er” mener jeg naturligvis “fantes” og “var,” fordi Donald.no har ikke lenger forum eller blogger, derfor ingen brukere. #Nesten alle er slettet eller utestengt nå. De som er markert med fet skrift finnes forsatt (ikke utestengt eller slettet). #Noen brukere som er slettet er laget på nytt av en annen person men som Papi ikke eier/har tilgang til. De brukerene som finnes forsatt men som ikke er Papi sin, er markert med RØDT. #Hvis brukeren finnes forsatt, men den er bare utestengt fra forumet i en viss tid av en moderator, er brukernavnet markert med BLÅTT. #Hvis brukeren finnes forsatt men er ikke SMS-verifisert og kommer aldri til å bli det, er brukernavnet markert med GRØNT. *Donald Duck ole sol (denne er ikke markert i blått, men det er bare en link) (PapiDimmis første, og eneste, bruker på gamle Donald.no 2008-2009) *Lord_Nonstop (min første bruker på nye Donald.no (ca. 2010) *Paper_Dimentio *Wii_U *Sjokoladetomat *PapiDimmi *crisneitoffer (chrisneitoffer uten h) *BeatIes (med stor I i stedet for liten L) *TrollFaceMaster9000 *'Stratossjokoladen' (Melding fra PapiDimmi: Jeg har ikke lenger tilgang fordi jeg husker ikke passordet eller e-post adressen) *Twixsjokoladen *Jappsjokoladen *Kommentator *Flip9_52 *Goku *Paper_Dimentio2 *Pusi996 *Daimsjokoladen *Spyro_Klubb *Vet_Du_Hva?-Redaksjonen *Smosh *TheRealPapiDimmi *Mr.Q *Sjokoladetomat2 *Sjokoladetomat3 *Sjokoladetomat4 *PapiDimmi2 *PapiDimmi3 *PapiDimmi4 *PaplDlmml (PapiDimmi med små L-er istedenfor i-er) *Papi *Paper *Spider_Mann *The_Papi_XXX *immiDipaP (PapiDimmi baklengs) *JegErIkkePapiDimmiJegErBareEnAnonymFyrSomDuIkkeKje *AlternatePapi *PapiDimmi<3 *Doge *ChocolateTomato *TomatMedSjokolade *z (Melding fra PapiDimmi: Jeg skulle virkelig ønske jeg hadde ikke slettet denne. Ellers hadde ikke moderatoren Z fått ha sin fantastiske ett-ords bruker. Den eneste forskjellen var at min bruker hadde liten bokstav og moderatorens bruker hadde liten. Det hadde vært morsomt, det.) *pixelwarrior *PapiBanken *TwixInGate *PaperDimmi *Gjestebruker *FML! *SluttenAvPapi *DimentioPaper *LetItGo *boxxy *'Frozen' *LaDenGå *IDidn'tCryDuringFrozen..IPromise *Cold_Coldman *PieDiePew *DONOTWikiFårMegTilÅLe *Pusi99 *PapiDimmi___________Vet du hva? *''Juni 2012''________________Vet du hva? Julia (på Julia.no) *''27. mars - 11. mai 2012''_____ComicKvakk *''25. Oktober 2012''__________Kvakkaroninytt *''Desember 2014''___________En Avis *''10. Februar 2014''__________PapiNyheter Se også *Donald Duck ole sol *Sjokoladene *Juletre-leken Lenker *PapiDimmi på Twitter Kategori:Norske medlemmer Kategori:Nåværende medlemmer Kategori:Medlemmer Kategori:Gutter